Unpleasant Circumstances
by guiltypleasures48
Summary: John meets another of Joss's girlfriends though this meeting is unlike the others. The rating is mostly T, though the theme is serious. It may turn to an M but I promise to warn you if it does.
1. Chapter 1

John strode casually into the Library at 7:30 am, the collar of his top coat turned up against the cold. In his gloved hands he held a bag of Doggy Danish and a carry container holding a sencha tea, and three coffees.

"Morning Finch, Shaw, Bear," John said, depositing the drinks container and bag on the corner of the computer desk so that he could pet Bear. As he began to unbutton his coat, Finch said, "Right on time Mr. Reese. You might want to keep that on. We have a new number." Shaw grunted and tore over to the coffees. Bear, after barking a "Good morning and thank you" to his dear friend John, started bumping Shaw for the morning treat.

John removed his coat, hat and gloves and walked over to the white board as Finch taped up a photo. "Bethanny Wright, a thirty-year-old graphic designer living in Morningside Heights."

John studied the photo, his eyebrows knitted in intensity. "Pretty. Wait – I know this woman. Yes. She's one of Joss's best friends."

After feeding Bear a Danish, Shaw walked over for a look. "What else do we have so far?" she asked.

"Nothing much – just that she has her own business. She's just starting out after a successful career with a top advertising agency," stated Finch.

"I may be able to help with some additional intel," said John, retrieving the phone from his pocket.

_Meanwhile Across Town _

Joss sat in the kitchen of Bethanny's condo, a beautiful three bedroom two bath unit on Riverside Drive. A pre-war structure bought by her parents, Bethanny took over the property when they retired to Florida 5 years before. Moving in from an apartment in Chelsea, she had completely renovated the place to her taste. She had even added a home office.

Bethanny was in tears, sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm so afraid, Jo. This is a nightmare. I'm scared to leave my home to go to work, go shopping, anything. And last night, when he got in here…I'm on the 6th floor for God's sake!" Her hands shaking, Bethanny sipped a calming tea that Joss had prepared.

Joss waited a moment then shook her head. "What I don't get, B, is why it is that I am just hearing about this. We've known each other forever and I am a police officer and a lawyer, in case you forgot. More importantly, I am your friend. Does anyone Know?"

"No, no one knows. I was just so embarrassed. Ashamed really. I couldn't tell anyone but I did everything that I thought was right – notified the police, tried to get a restraining order. Being vigilant when I'm out. Taking different routes, varying my routine. I even bought this." Bethanny rose from the sofa, retrieved and opened her purse to reveal a gun.

"Oh my God!" Joss exclaimed. "Do you even know how to use that thing? Give me that." Joss took the weapon and inspected the weapon – a loaded Glock. "You are licensed to carry at least? You'd better be."

"I am," Bethanny responded sheepishly.

Joss gave her the look that had caused hardened criminals to confess their misdeeds.

"Well, no, but I really didn't intend to use it…"

"Give me that," Joss said, carefully relieving Bethanny of the weapon.

"I am not even going to ask where you got this. Do you know that I am supposed to arrest you for just having this?" said Joss.

At that, Bethanny resumed sobbing, more loudly this time. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know what else to do."

Joss exhaled loudly. She was all too familiar with these types of cases. Unfortunately, they didn't all end well. Joss scooted over to Bethanny, hugging her in her upset. "We'll figure this out – don't worry, B. It'll be OK - I promise."

Just then, Joss's phone rang…_Unknown Caller_. "I need to take this. I'll be right over there. Here, you have some more tea. Joss handed Bethanny the cup before moving toward the kitchen to take the call.

"John," Joss whispered.

"Joss, we received info that one of your friends may be in trouble."

"Bethanny, yes," Joss answered. "I am at her place with her now. Some guy she met on a dating site 3 months ago has been seriously stalking and harassing her. Broke into her home last night. Scared her so badly she bought a gun."

Joss couldn't see John's face, but she knew he was scowling. These types of cases aroused his protector instinct to the stratosphere.

"You get a name on this guy?" he asked.

"I was just getting to that when you called. Hold on. Bethanny, what's his name?"

"Beecher. Malcom Beecher," Bethanny responded.

"Beecher?" Joss repeated.

"Yes."

"John, perp's name is Malcolm Beecher."

"Beecher as in good cop Cal Beecher?"

"Dunno," she answered. "Cal never mentioned a Malcolm Beecher," said Joss. "Listen, John, can you come? I'll stay with Bethanny," she asked.

"On my way. Text me the address. See you shortly," John promised and ended the call.

Joss was now even more alarmed. After all, if the info got to John's ear, then Bethanny's situation was truly life threatening. But whose life? Bethanny's? The perpetrator's? Someone else's who was connected to the case but was unknown to them at this time? Either way it was bad business. Joss's already heightened senses went into overdrive. And Beecher? Surely this was a coincidence. They would have to get to the bottom of things and quickly.

"Finch, Joss is with Bethanny now and I'm heading over there," said John. But I need you to check out this Malcolm Beecher. He's the perp. Shaw, can you help get eyes on this creep so that I can have a little heart to heart with him?"

Shaw gave John this sinister grin and nodded.

John hurriedly put on his coat and hat, pivoted, and quickly took off for the stairs. Bear raced behind John but stopped and sat the top of the stairs, whining - tail wagging in anticipation.

John, halfway down the stairs and hearing the thump thump thump of Bear's tail, stopped, turned, then raced back up the stairs. He grabbed Bear's leash and a couple of packages of his treats. He leashed Bear, and the man and dog both took off running out of the building to their transport to head across town.

While they were en route, Finch called. "Mr. Reese I have preliminary intel on Malcolm Beecher. He is indeed related to Cal Beecher. It's his half brother and he has a sordid past. Malcolm is a convicted felon with 2 strikes against him for assault, and assault with a deadly weapon. He has other charges as well, among them trespass, terroristic threats and attempted rape. His cases all involved women whom he was dating or allegedly dating. As many times as he was convicted, there are at least as many complaints for which he was charged, but the charges were dropped. He was raised by his mother, who was briefly married to Cal's father before he divorced her. He married Cal's mother years later."

"That explains why he and Cal are so different. Keep digging Finch and keep me posted. Thanks."

John and Bear arrived at Bethanny's condo within 30 minutes.

Though a door man building, the doorman on duty was busy flirting with a blonde, a tenant or guest maybe, so John with Bear in tow walked straight to elevator, punched six and walked to Bethanny's door.

"Security leaves a lot to be desired in here," he commented to Finch. "It would have been easy for the perp to gain access. I saw security cameras in the lobby, but there were none in the elevator or hallway."

John knocked on the door and Joss answered. After a warm hug, a short but passionate kiss for John, and a "Hey beautiful boy" and ear scratch for Bear, Joss lead them to the living area where Bethanny was seated on a couch in front of a roaring fire. Its heat was welcome against the bitter cold. Joss took John's coat and hat and Bear's leash after which Bear raced toward Bethanny and stood at her feet, tail wagging, tongue drooping to the side as usual.

"Bear, _Zit_," and he did so obediently.

"B, you remember John? And this is Bear. Bear's ears perked up at the mention of his name, and he nudged Bethanny's leg with his nose, sneaking a peek at John to be certain that this small sign of affection was allowed.

"Hi, John. Bear." Bethanny scratched Bear's head and petted him as she spoke. "You really didn't have to come. It's nothing really. I'm just overreacting." John sat next to Bethanny on the couch, his arm draped across the back. He sat angled toward her.

Joss huffed loudly and John said, "Let me be the judge of that. Tell me everything."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this next in the Inevitable Outcome series. Please review. Hugs!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Windup

John's eyes were sincere and his voice, soothing.

About to speak, Bethanny sighed, her voice a mere whisper. "I went on this dating site, Someone for Everyone or SFE and I posted a profile and a selfie."

"Is your profile still posted?" asked John.

"No." she answered. "I closed the account after I started having issues with Malcolm. He was one of several men who responded to my ad and after coffee dates with each, phone calls, and face time chats, I decided to meet Malcolm. I did, we hit it off and started dating about a month ago."

"Mr. Reese." John heard Finch through his earpiece. "Malcolm's profile said he was an electrical engineer working for an architectural firm in the city, but the firm doesn't exist. His background shows that Beecher studied computer and electrical engineering in college but left in his sophomore year due to allegations of stalking and terroristic threats toward a campus coed, also a sophomore. She left the college as well. Her name is Meredith Winston and she lives in Jersey City."

John tapped his earpiece.

"Then what happened, Bethanny?"

"It was like one day, he just flipped the script."

"When was this?"

"About 3 weeks ago."

"This next question is important." John gently touched Bethanny's hand. "Had you been intimate with him?"

Bethanny lowered her head, her response now barely audible, "Yes."

John nodded. "Please continue."

"So I was 15 minutes late meeting him for lunch this one day. When I arrived, Malcolm started screaming at me, calling me an 'inconsiderate bitch' and stormed out. Of course, I left the restaurant right after, I was so confused and humiliated. He called later that evening and apologized, saying he'd had a really bad day and asking for forgiveness. I said ok, but my antennae were up. He asked to see me the following day, which was a Saturday, but I begged off, claiming work deadlines and said I'd call.

Then I started reviewing my history with him. There were a lot of phone calls and texts from him, asking me where I was, wanting to meet me somewhere, asking me to drop other obligations to see him, questioning the importance of any activities I had that didn't involve him. At the time I sort of chalked these things up to new relationship foreplay. For the most part I was actually flattered that he contacted me so often. I decided in retrospect that those behaviors were indicative of something else, something not so good and decided to break things off with him. I called him that Sunday and set a coffee date for Monday morning.

On Monday I met him for coffee at 10 and said that this wasn't a good time for me to be seeing anyone due to work and personal life demands. Said I couldn't give him the attention he deserved. I told him that he was a catch, but that the timing just didn't work for me and that I was ending things, so he could move on and find someone who was more available. I apologized and moved to leave."

"How'd he take it?" Joss asked.

"He said he understood, shook my hand and that was that. I was wondering if maybe I'd misjudged him. So I left the coffee shop and went to a client meeting at an office in mid-town. The client and I met at a small bistro in his office building. I showed him my sketches, we discussed my proposal, then scheduled a phone call for later in the week for his decision. The meeting ended and the client went up to his office. When I left the bistro, Malcolm accosted me on the sidewalk. He must have followed me. Again, he started screaming and name calling, asking me if I were "fucking" that "white boy", saying that that was the real reason I broke things off with him. I called him crazy and told him to stay away from me or I was calling the police. He grabbed my arm and I dropped my portfolio on the ground. I snatched my arm away, he grabbed it again. This time I shoved him and he grabbed me with both hands and started shaking me. I was finally able to free myself and I tried to run away but he caught me again. I slapped him and scratched him, trying to get away.

John's face turned a bright red and he clenched his teeth in an attempt to stay calm and not frighten Bethanny any more than she already was. Seeing John's reaction, Joss walked over to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, alternately rubbing him and squeezing him there. But make no mistake, she too, was both angered and disgusted by the fact that her friend was forced into fighting with a grown man on a New York sidewalk in broad daylight!

"So how'd you get away?" Joss asked.

"Fortunately, a passerby intervened. I think he took Malcolm's photo first, then the two of them started tussling. God help me, I just picked up my portfolio, leaped into a cab and rushed home. A few days later I started getting phone calls from unknown numbers. Then I found out that my number was posted on a porn site for swingers seeking rough sex. Next, I started getting unordered pizza, unordered uber rides, unordered COD packages. But do you know what was really strange about this?" Bethanny asked.

"What?" John and Joss asked in unison, John having gotten himself under control.

"I never told Malcolm where I lived. I keep a virtual office for client meetings or I meet at the clients' locations. I have always been very careful about that. Paranoid, even."

"Yeah well, just because you're paranoid, doesn't mean no one is after you," said John.

Bethanny looked at John quizzically, then at Joss, who gave her a sheepish smile. Even Bear, who had been lying on Bethanny's foot, raised his head and whimpered at John.

Bethanny continued. "Then, this came." She handed John an unsigned note.

_It would be a shame if your friends, family, and business associates saw photos that showed the type of slut you really are. This can be avoided – call me._

"Are there photos?" Joss asked.

"None that I know of," responded Bethanny. "I only spent a couple of nights with him at his place. Maybe he took pictures while I was sleeping or has cameras installed in there somewhere. I don't know. But I would never have taken any photos or videos with him."

"What did you do then?" this time from John.

"I went into pure panic mode. Went to the police, told them the story, showed them the note."

"Do you remember the precinct?" Joss asked. "Should have been the 43rd, - one of the worst precincts in the city," she commented to John.

"Yes," confirmed Bethanny. "That was the one. They told me later that they interviewed Beecher. Of course, he denied everything. He told them we dated, that he broke up with me, that I was bitter and trying to get back at him. I had no proof of anything. The police couldn't find any video of the sidewalk altercation."

"They probably never looked," huffed a pissed off Joss. Now it was John's turn to comfort her, which he did with a squeeze of Joss's hand. He then turned his attention toward Bethanny again. "Don't worry – we'll get him. Is there anything more?"

"Yes. He started coming around here. I would see him standing across the street, leaving me packages with the doorman, shopping at the whole foods down the street. Malcolm lives in Queens! I tried to get a restraining order, but it was denied – insufficient evidence. Then, a few days ago I had a break in."

"He's escalating," said John to Joss. "Was anything taken?" John asked Bethanny.

"Not that I could tell. But I called the police. They came, searched through the place and dusted for prints. They advised me to keep the doors and windows locked, said I should be careful, and to move. Move! That was all."

"No, that wasn't all," said Joss. "She bought this, and I don't know from where. It's loaded." She showed John the gun. He took it from her and promptly put it into his pocket.

"When did you decide to tell Joss?" John asked.

"Joss?" Bethanny asked.

"Yes Joss," John replied, motioning toward Joss with his head.

"I forget," Bethanny said. "She's 'Jo' to me."

"Mmmm. Jo – sounds sexy," purred John.

Joss gave John a stern look, and for the first time in weeks, Bethanny gave the hint of a smile.

"I decided just today. The precinct called and said they closed the case, and I reached out in fear and desperation. I can't eat, sleep, or work. I just don't know what to do. I feel so alone and helpless." Bethanny started sobbing again and Joss held her as she cried.

Tears still streaming, she looked to Joss first, then John. "Do you really think you can help me?" Bethanny's eyes were wide in anticipation of an answer.

"We can help you," said Joss.

"And we will," said John. "Beecher won't be bothering you again. Why don't you try and get some rest while Joss and I talk?"

Bethanny nodded and rose to go to her bedroom. Joss followed and sat with her until she dropped off while Bear stayed put in his spot.

John began to search the condo to find out how Beecher entered. Not long into his search, he found a broken latch on a window in the guest room, with a fire escape right outside it. He was wrapping up his preliminary search and was formulating a plan when Joss entered the bedroom.

"Find anything?" she asked, walking over to where John was standing.

"Yes – I know how he got in. John took Joss's hand and they walked toward the kitchen area. Joss sat on one side of the island while John stood on the other. "My plans are to have Finch come over and do a full surveillance sweep."

Joss nodded her head in approval.

"Will you check the case files on her complaints to the local PD?" John asked.

"I'll call Fusco and read him in on the case." offered Joss. "He may know something more about the 43rd, too."

John added, "See if Fusco can fill in the blanks on Beecher's background to see what he's been up to since college. Maybe he can figure out how Beecher's been slipping through the cracks on this."

John then shared Finch's intel on Beecher. "Once Bethanny wakes, can you take her to stay with one of your friends for a few days? It's probably best if she's not waiting around here," said John.

"Yes," Joss stated. "Maybe she can stay with Christine and her husband Henry. I'll call Chris and fill her in. Once Bethanny wakes, we'll head out."

"Shaw was out searching for Beecher, but I will ask her to go over and check out his place now, see what she can find. She can track him down after," said John.

"Sounds good," said Joss, somewhat relieved. "I appreciate the full court press on this, Baby," she said, moving closer to John and putting her arms around his neck. His arms circled her waist in response and he pulled her flush against him. She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and continued. "B is one of the sweetest, most kind women anyone could ever meet. She doesn't deserve this."

"No one does," said John, thinking about other women he had known who were faced with the same circumstances. He lowered his head and kissed Joss – sweetly at first, then with promise.

He tapped her butt lightly, and they proceeded to the living room then sat on the couch. Bear jumped up between the couple, beating them mercilessly with his heavy wagging tail. They laughed quietly, not wanting to wake Bethanny. Then John instructed Bear to lie down which he did promptly, his head in Joss's lap.

Then John and Joss hit their phones. John called Finch and Shaw. Joss called Fusco and Christine. In a little no time, the troops were all marshalled and ready to move.

"Finch will come over here once you and Bethanny leave. Take the back entrance and take my car- here are the keys. Make sure you're not followed."

"Now you're being overprotective…this is not my first time at the rodeo, you know. I managed to ditch you and your CIA buddies, didn't I?"

"Yeah" said John, slyly, but I've caught you now…permanently."

Joss smiled. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'll stay here. Beecher will show up eventually. If Shaw finds him, she'll text me and we'll formulate another plan. But I am looking to put this guy away where he'll never stalk another woman again, Joss," his eyes flashing in anger.

"I know Baby, I know," Joss answered.

_An Hour Later _

Bethanny padded back into the living room.

"How'd you rest?" Joss asked, concerned for the health of her friend. Come have a seat."

"Surprisingly well," Bethanny answered, after a long stretch, then walking to the couch sitting down as instructed.

Joss filled Bethanny in on the plan and helped her pack a small suitcase.

When the two ladies entered the living room, John explained where he was parked. "Take Bear," he told Joss. "I'll talk to you later." He walked them to the door, gave Joss a passionate kiss, and whispered "I love you." Joss stroked his face and kissed him back in response.

Bethanny smiled, fully this time, truly happy for her dear, dear friend, and they departed.


	3. Chapter 3 The Pitch and The Score

_The Pitch_

By 10 p.m., Joss had returned, with Bear, who had been fed and walked before they arrived. At 10:15, the warriors were conferencing, sharing what they had accomplished, what they had uncovered, and what they would do next.

Finch stated he had swept Bethanny's condo unit and pronounced it clean, no audio or video surveillance of any kind on the premises. He checked around the building and common areas and pronounced them clean as well. The building had no security measures other than doormen, and their shift records showed that at two of the four were useless. Finch found out that the building was purchased by a hedge fund a year ago. After that, thefts and violent robberies in the building increased significantly and several residents sold their units back to the fund and those units were currently empty. the fund's Internal memos revealed plans to get rid of the owners, demolish the building and construct a high rise. the project was worth millions.

Finch was now looking for video footage of Bethanny's street altercation with Beecher, of Beecher's lunchtime outburst and of Beecher anywhere near the condo building. He hoped to garner enough evidence to support Bethanny's request for a protective order and to support Beecher's arrest and conviction. As for the hedge fund, they would be charged for illegal real estate practices, and sued for taking insufficient measures to protect the property's owners.

"I'd like to get in on the lawsuit," said Joss. "I look for cases every now and then to keep my attorney chops sharp and this seems like a good one."

"Absolutely, Detective. I will have our legal team to contact you," replied Finch, who was certain that Joss would prove to be an invaluable member.

Fusco reported that he found that Beecher had a lengthy record of criminal conduct spanning several states. His convictions came about early in his career of wrongdoing. He had become much smarter about his criminal behavior over the past 5 years and police were always unable to sustain charges. Beecher moved on when the heat got too much and started again in a new city. He had been back in New York for 9 months, and there were already three complaints against him, including Bethanny. "I am getting copies of those reports," said Fusco. "A couple more things. Beecher started working as a CI for a crooked cop in the 43rd named Harrington. I'm looking into this, too. And Beecher found all of his victims on 'Someone for Everyone"". _Note to self, Fusco - get your profile off that site asap._

"If we can determine that SFE was aware that their site was used used for crimes against women, we can sue and shut them down, as well," Finch said, looking at Joss as he spoke.

"Nice work, Finch, Fusco. What did you find out Joss?" said John.

Joss explained that her interview with Meredith Winston revealed almost the same story Bethanny told. She had several classes at South Dakota State with Beecher. He was nice, attentive, sweet, but became possessive, accusing, abusive, stalking, threatening over time. She complained to the administration and Beecher left the school before his investigation was completed. Meredith said she continued to receive threats in the mail and by phone, and she left school at the end of the semester. She moved to a new area, away from her network of family and friends then moved east 2 years ago. "She said she still lives in fear."

Joss added that Bethanny was safely installed with Christine and Henry. She checked on her again on her way on her way from Meredith's, picked up Bear then came back to the condo. She parked several blocks away and used the back entrance, certain that she was not followed during any leg of her journey.

"How about you, Shaw?", John queried.

Shaw then reporting seeing no sign of Beecher. But his apartment was a treasure trove of his illicit activities. She found photos of women he'd been stalking over the years and files on them as well. There were so many it would take police a while to sort them out. She also found his camera, hidden in the bedroom. It was activated by a small button inside the nightstand drawer. "Women would think he was reaching for a condom, probably.," Shaw said. "The camera was facing the bed. I copied the files on his laptop and sent them to Finch. I also found a collection of DVDs with names of his 'victims'".

Shaw added that Beecher's apartment seemed bare, but a couple of neighbors saw him earlier today, so he'd not skipped town yet.

"What are you doing next, Shaw?", asked John.

"I will continue to sit on his building - see if he shows up. If he does I will let you know."

"Great work, everyone," said John. "Now we wait. Fusco is ready to get warrants and call for backup. Finch will alert us if Beecher shows up in this direction. Joss and I will stay here. I have a feeling we will not have long to wait. He's cocky and that has led to miscalculations on his part already. Stay alert, stay safe."

"And please. Let's try to color inside the lines as much as we can on this one, people. This scumbag cannot go free," said Joss. "His get out of jail free card has been revoked."

_The Score_

Once the call ended, John looked at Joss with great concern. "Are you OK?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered. "I am just anxious for this all to end."

"It will end soon, and end favorably, Sweetheart. You have my word." He took Joss in his arms and gave her a loving kiss and warm embrace.

The couple finally broke apart and Joss headed to the bedroom. She turned on the light, removed her shoes, then climbed into bed, pulling the covers over her head. Though she was tired, there would be no rest for her this night.

Back in the living room, John sat in an armchair in the dark, his Sig Sauer in his lap at the ready. He too was tired, but there would be no rest for him this night. Bear lay at John's feet, eyes shining bright, waiting for a command from his master.

About 2 hours later, Finch's voice pierced the night. "Heads up Mr. Reese. Beecher is 2 blocks from your location."

"Do you copy Joss?" John asked.

"Copy," Joss responded.

Minutes later, "He's climbing the fire escape."

John commanded Bear to remain quiet. Seconds after that, John could hear Beecher entering the unit through the broken guest room window. Bear sat up on his haunches, his keen senses at high alert. Bear glanced at John as if to be certain that John was on high alert as well, while Beecher walked through the guest bedroom to Bethanny's bedroom where Joss lay in wait.

Beecher paused at the side of Bethanny's bed, staring at what he believed was Bethanny's sleeping form. He held a 10-inch serrated knife at his side.

"Do you think you can disrespect me like this, bitch? Time I teach you a lesson." Then he snatched off the covers. A prepared Joss rolled to the opposite side of the bed away from Beecher and came up with her gun which she was pointing directly at him. "Didn't anyone ever tell you about bringing a knife to a gunfight?" she quipped, after looking Beecher up and down with distain.

But suddenly, Beecher lunged at her, even more furious.

"Bear – attack.._aanval_," commanded John. The Belgian Malinois raced into the bedroom, growling and barking. He leaped into the air and latched onto Beecher's leg, causing Beecher to drop the knife and fall onto the bed, howling in agony. Bear dragged Beecher off the bed onto the floor, then John commanded Bear to "cease".

John tucked the Sig into his pants, grabbed Beecher by his coat lapels and lifted him from the floor.

"I'm hurt man, call an ambulance!" shouted Beecher.

John's response was to strike Beecher full force with successive rights - one in the nose, one on the cheek. He followed up with a left to Beecher's other cheek. Then he grabbed Beecher again, pulling him forward, and gave Beecher a hard knee to the groin that caused Beecher to collapse on the floor, blood spurting from his nose and trickling from his mouth. Beecher lay still in a fetal position, holding his injured groin with both hands.

By this time, Fusco arrived, elated to see Wonderboy in action once again.

John picked Beecher up from the floor and the lesser man was pleading, "No more. Please, no more."

However, his pleas fell on deaf ears. After headbutting Beecher, John clutched Beecher's throat with his right hand, just as Beecher was about to collapse again. He forced Beecher backward, double time, crashing him against a bedroom wall where John leaned into him, hard, John's right eye almost touching Beecher's left eye.

Beecher howled once again, then John spoke, his voice low and menacing. "Listen to me you sorry piece of crap," John said. "Your days of stalking, terrorizing, blackmailing, and raping women are over. You are a disgrace to the memory of your brother, a good man who gave his life for the people of this city…"

"Not my brother…," Beecher sputtered.

John applied more pressure. "Shut up and listen," he said.

"First and foremost, you didn't see me. I was never here. Next, you're about to be arrested and the charges will stick. We know about your little arrangement with msthe 43rd and it's over. So when you are arrested, you will not remain silent, you will not request an attorney. You will freely confess to every charge levelled against you in NY and elsewhere. The result is that you'll be going away for a long long time.

"But the good news is that you'll be alive. Because if you do anything to force a trial where these ladies, your victims, have to testify and be cross examined, jail will be the least of your worries because there's not a jail built that will keep you safe from me. I will get to you and I will put you in the ground. Do you understand me? Speak!"

"I understand." Beecher coughed loudly.

John called Joss over. At the same time, Fusco called for backup from the 81st, his and Joss's precinct.

While still holding Beecher pinned to the wall, he instructed Joss to smear some of Beecher's blood on her knuckles.

"I'll go you one better," Joss said, and slugged Beecher, giving him a hard left and harder right.

"Woman after my own heart," said John, smiling in admiration.

With that, John released Beecher who crumpled to the floor again. He nodded at Joss who nodded at Fusco.

Fusco took Beecher in hand. "Stand up," Fusco said, hauling Beecher to his feet. "Malcolm Beecher, you are under arrest. You have the right….."

Joss walked over to John. Hearing sirens in the background, she said, "You had better head out, but leave Bear with me."

John nodded. "Text me when it's OK to return and I'll come back."

Joss took John's face in her hands and kissed him. "Thank you, baby."

His response was a wink, after which he faded into the shadows to await Joss's all clear.

**A/N: This was my first attempt at an action scene. I hope it was OK. That's probably all I can hope for, given how rushed it was. Any-hoo I do love a badass John! How about you? The story isn't done yet so please continue on with me. Thank you for the reviews and PMs. Keep 'em coming! Hugs!**


	4. Chapter 4 - It's Unanimous!

It's Unanimous!

_Almost 24 hours later_

Joss was walking to her car having finally left Bethanny's condo. She'd been there all day and all evening, long after John left right around 1 or 2 pm. Her friend was in good hands; her girls Sylvia, Mia, and Christine, set up a schedule to share Bethanny's care for the next week 2 weeks so she wouldn't be alone. Bethanny for her part agreed to start therapy asap, too.

Joss smiled as she thought about how Mia had cajoled John to cook for the entire crew and how he prepared not only breakfast and drinks (mimosas), but also lunch which was ratatouille and French bread and butter lettuce salad with radishes, dinner of pork loin and meatloaf with roasted sweet potatoes, home made apple sauce and braised green beans with honey and sesame seeds, a dessert of chocolate mousse, and an afternoon snack consisting of 3 types of scones and an assortment of teas. John explained that he figured they would want to stay with Bethanny for a while. Before he left, he had additional groceries delivered so that Bethanny wouldn't need to go out and shop for a few days if she didn't care to. He then organized the girls to help with various tasks and had Christine, a sous chef, help him with the prep while the others walked Bear to give the canine a chance to handle his business.

This all got started when Bethanny's stomach had rumbled loudly as the group chastised her for not telling them about Beecher earlier.

"_Hungry?' asked Joss in response to Bethanny's stomach growl, which could probably have been heard at the 1__st__ floor guard station._

"_I guess I am," said Bethanny. "I haven't had much of an appetite lately."_

"_You know, I haven't eaten yet this morning and not much for dinner last night either. It's so cold out, I could really use something hot," said Mia, giving threatening glances to the other friends, who finally caught on to what Mia was up to._

"_I didn't get to so much as grab us an apple when we left my place this morning, you were so anxious to get home," said Christine to Bethanny, but shooting glances at John._

"_Errr, I guess I could eat, too," said Sylvia. _

_Then they all looked at John expectantly, but he hadn't answered. _

"_You know I am a fan of Judge Mathis," said Joss. "He calls this maneuver that you're trying to pull 'dry begging' and you all are very, very bad at it." _

_So she rose and walked over to John, pulling her small palms on his chest. John lowered his head so that he was almost nose to nose with her. The move was so smooth and sexy Joss wanted to take him right there._

"_They want you to cook something for them, Baby," she said with a plea in her eyes. John looked over Joss's head at the hungry ladies, then after a few tortuous moments, smiled broadly._

"_Of course I will," he said, kissing Joss on her forehead, hard. _

_John inquired about diets and food allergies – there were none. He next checked the fridge and cabinets, determining that a shopping trip was in order. So off he went, and returned with 3 large carryalls of meats, fruits, and veggies. He even brought back food for Bear, which he put into a paper bowl on the flor along with a bowl of water. He had asked Joss to help him in the kitchen but after a few minutes in there, she suggested that Chris give him a hand too._

"_So what are we having for breakfast?" asked Mia._

"_Oatmeal," said John._

"_Oatmeal?" said Mia, not believing her ears. "Oatmeal?" she asked again, her voice decidedly higher._

_John had to laugh to himself at the look on her face when he nodded yes._

_While the group walked Bear, John and Chris prepped the meal. By the time the group returned a little over an hour later, there had crudité and a fresh fruit bowl on the kitchen island along with a tray of assorted cheeses. There was a large pitcher of mimosas on the dining table. along with glasses and there were several pots on the stove. Joss spied a soup tureen, a large bowl, and a platter sitting on the island empty._

"_Ready for breakfast?" John asked._

"_I guess," said an unenthusiastic Mia and the others looked away in embarrassment at her behavior._

_John put the spiced pork sausages on a platter and put it on the table, along with 12 grain wheat bread toast, unsweetened butter, and assorted jams. He dished the oatmeal into the large bowl placing it on the table as well, insisting that Christine sit for breakfast. The so-called oatmeal had a bluish tint, and there were fresh hot blueberries on the top some of which were burst. After everyone served themselves, Mia took a reluctant bite, and her eyes bulged at the taste._

"_Rolled oats with honey, cinnamon and blueberries," said Chris._

"_Oh my God," said Mia, eating a few more bites before she dished herself a couple of the spiced sausage patties and more oatmeal. "John this is so good. This is not my mother's oatmeal," spoken with great appreciation for John's skill in the kitchen. _

"_Chris was instrumental,", said John. _

"_No I wasn't," said Chris. "The menu, recipes and all the cooking were all you," she said. "I am a sous chef by training and experience, but I want to be you in the kitchen when I grow up. Thank you for sharing everything including recipes and tips, Chef. it was an honor." _

_John smiled humbly at the praise._

_The group, including John (in between more food prep) noshed all morning, chatted, and laughed while Bear lounged near each person in turn, clearly in love with Joss's friends. So much so, that Joss threatened to sue her friends for alienation of affection! John was pleased that the mood had lightened considerably. _

_By noon, the meats were done as was the ratatouille. While the girls ate, John started baking. That didn't take long, so all that was left was for Chris to roast the sweet potatoes, plate the homemade applesauce John had prepared, and select wines from Bethanny's wine fridge. _

John. She smiled again while getting into her car, thinking about how the girls had caught John wiggling eggplants at her, garnering roars of laughter and shouts of "Get her, John!"

Right now, though, Joss was bone weary but she couldn't wait to get to him. It was late - a little after 11 pm - early by NYC standards. Early in the evening, the girls had demanded that she dish about John, their sex life in particular. Now this is not something that she would ever do typically, but she was so over the moon for him after this - how he saved her friend and paved the way for Bethanny to get her life back on track - how he extended himself not only for Joss but for others. And truth be told, Joss had become highly sexually aroused by the sight of John fighting with Beecher, the beauty, elegance, efficiency and speed of his movements leaving her breathless and drooling.

So she treated her friends and herself to several recounted tales of her sexcapades with John. She told them about their first time, how gentle and attentive he was. Then she told them about "other John", how he'd pressed her naked body face first against a wall, his one hand at her throat, the other cupped between her legs, masturbating her to the most exquisite orgasm, while he fucked her from behind. She loved the reaction she got from her dearest friends at that story!

"_So in addition to all the things we established about him before and today, we might add, he fucks like a both a prince and a madman with that big ass dick he's got," said Sylvia."_

"_Yeah girl – I saw the outline," added Mia. "How can you handle all that?"_

"_I handle it just fine," smirked Joss. "Besides, he is good about making sure I'm ready, though not a lot is necessary in that department." _

"_I would think not," opined Christine, "fine as he is. So how's he get you ready?" _

"_Yeah Joss, how?" asked Bethanny, suddenly all in to the conversation._

_Joss grinned. "He uses his assets – his voice, the timbre of how he says what he says whether its sweet…or not. His fingers, how and where he uses them. The way he looks at me…"_

"_I saw that, how he looks at you" agreed Sylvia._

"_His kisses," Joss continued._

"_Umm hmmm - I saw that," chimed Mia._

"_And his tongue…let's just say its magical," said Joss, finishing her list._

"_Whooooo!" someone hooted, as they gave each other high fives, one of them shaking their hand as if they'd touched a hot pot on the stove, then titters all around._

"_While we were in the kitchen, he told me about his love of cooking. Says it relaxes him but that his real love is baking – learned it from his mom, whom he lost many years ago," Chris offered. _

"_I love a man who loves his mama," said Mia._

"_Yes and he took a couple of cooking classes when he was in Paris some tears ago and loves to watch cooking shows," Chris added. _

"_So we can add well-traveled to the list of assets," said Sylvia._

"_And loves animals," said Bethanny, scratching Bear._

"_And sexually phenomenal," said Joss. "So ladies , is he boyfriend material? May I keep him?"_

"_We're not doing that. "Umm Umm, no need. If he's not boyfriend material I don't know who is, including my husband of 5 years, Henry", chided Christine._

"_You'd better keep him," said someone else. "I'm trying to figure out why he was loose in the first place. I know he lost a love, but still…."_

Then four voices shouted various affirmative responses so loudly, that Bear barked his own approval of his master's status, and the ladies laughed at the canine's official comment on the subject.

So yes. Joss couldn't wait to get to him...she was on fire and she needed John to deal with the flames...

_Across Town_

John was at the loft, just getting out of the shower. He was tired, having been up for 30 hours straight. Though the CIA trained him to be awake and alert and functional for periods far exceeding 48 hours, John found that the older he got, the more difficult these stints became. What drove him this time was that he was doing the job for Joss, to please her. All of it, meeting her girls, and extending himself to them so that they would know that Joss was in good hands - his hands. And he discovered that he loved being a good boyfriend in the process! Who knew?! His only reference point before Joss was Jessica, and she had kept him hidden from her friends and family.

So even though the Beecher job was technically done when Beecher was taken into custody and the crime scene was processed, John stayed close, then returned to the condo once Joss called him with the all clear. He stayed up with her, helping her clean Bethanny's bedroom of Beecher and crime scene traces, and the guest bedroom as well. Then he went downstairs to the building's lobby to borrow tools from security to fix Bethanny's broken window and he met Simon.

Simon was one of the security guards and was an older gentleman who had been the building superintendent. To save money and advance their business strategy, the hedge fund kicked him out of his complimentary apartment unit and demoted him to security guard for less than half the money. In spite of his poor treatment, Simon stayed on the job and was all too willing to make the necessary safety repairs to Bethanny's apartment. Further, he offered to write down all the other requested bldg repairs and see that John got the list right away.

Simon locked the lobby doors and followed John up to Bethanny's unit. By the time he was finished, John had coffee going. He sent a cup with Simon, had a cup with Joss, and then the two lay together on the couch, waiting for Bethanny's return at 8. But Bethanny arrived at 7:15 with her friend Christine, and the rest of the crew, Mia and Sylvia arrived not long after.

While preparing meals for the ladies, he wigglied eggplants at Joss not once but twice. Juvenile, he knew, but he couldn't resist, though her friends caught him. He had a little of the breakfast, and bit of soup just before noon. John managed to tear himself away in the early afternoon, extracting a promise from Joss to call him. Then he and Bear headed to the library to see how Finch's plans were unfolding, bringing with him a container of the ratatouille and some French bread.

_Smoothly, Mr. Reese. Finch microwaved the soup, opened the container, and had several heaping spoonsful before he continued. I was able to file a lawsuit against the building's owner, then purchase the building. The unscrupulous owners failed to disclose the pending litigation, so i will be able to recoup most of the purchase price when I sue them again, this time for fraud. At any rate, repairs and upgrades will be taking place right away. I will also be replacing security guards. But I will wait until next week to tackle the SFE website as the Detective wants to spearhead that effort. Mr. Reese, I must tell you that this ratatouille is excellent -as good as any I have had in Paris and better than most. Thank you for thinking of me."_

When John asked Finch how he was able to accomplish so much in so little time, Finch gave his stock reply. "You would be surprised what one can accomplish with massive amounts of cash. Money never sleeps."

_Apparently not John thought. _

He then told Harold about Simon and they decided to rehire him as the onsite super and give him residence in one of the vacant units. They would also make him guard supervisor. One of the other vacant units would be commandeered to serve as a base for the newly revamped high tech security.

Then, John called Fusco for a debrief. Fusco explained that Beecher had been quickly arraigned and remanded to custody - no bail. Beecher confessed to all charges and would be sentenced within the next week. Also, there would be investigations into the corrupt 43rd police precinct. John quickly texted Joss to let Bethanny know that Beecher was locked up – probably for good this time.

The debriefs completed, John took Bear for a lengthy run at the dog park. When he returned to the library, he phoned Shaw to meet him for a steak dinner at her favorite spot. He appreciated the help of the tiny vigilante, who supported his mission without question or pushback. _Yeah Shaw, he thought. I love you too. _

At around 8, John met Lionel for drinks. The two exchanged their usual banter and insults for about 2 hours then John dragged himself back to the loft. Though he hadn't yet heard from Joss, he was still hopeful. But if he didn't hear from her by midnight, John vowed to call just to check on her and her friends.

John stripped off his clothes, put the items in the dirty clothes hamper or dry-cleaning bag as appropriate. He turned on the shower, then stepped over to the sink where he washed his face and brushed his teeth. After a quick look in the mirror, he decided not to shave until the morning.

By this time, steam from the shower started to fill the bathroom. John relieved himself, flushed, then stepped into the shower, sighing as the jets of hot water pounded his aching muscles. John stood under the spray, palms pressed against shower wall, lowering his head to allow the water to hit his neck, shoulders, and back. Standing motionless for a long period, John finally picked up the shampoo, applied a generous amount to his hand then vigorously washed his hair.

John left the suds in, then picked up his bath gel. This was a scent that Joss bought for him and he really liked its woodsy, spicy smell. Squirting some of the gel onto his washcloth, he began to scrub his body, front and back, neck to toes, leaving no crevice untouched. He then stood back under the shower allowing the water to rinse away all traces of the events of the past two and a half days. He inspected his fingernails and toenails, giving them a passing grade. He used his pumice stone on the soles of his feet, running his hands over them to ensure smoothness, then rinsed himself one final time.

His toilette completed, John turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, grabbed his thirsty bath sheet, and thoroughly dried himself. The steam was so thick, the mirrors were completely fogged. _No matter_ he thought, sweeping his hair away from his face. John took his body lotion off the vanity and lotioned his skin carefully, as Joss showed him.

When he was finished, he walked to the kitchen, got himself a bottle of water, drinking as he walked to his bed. He deposited the bottle on his night table, turned out the lights, pulled back the covers then burrowed, naked, into his bed.

A short time later, John was awakened by the sound of someone entering the loft. He looked at the time - 11:45 pm. John was both unconcerned and elated - he knew it was Joss. He heard her deposit the keys on the table by the door, close and lock the door. She then headed toward his bed.

"Are you awake, John?" she asked quietly.

"I am," he answered. "You OK?"

"I am," she answered. "Just tired. Nothing that a bath and some sleep won't cure."

John turned the bedside lamp on low, as Joss toed off her shoes, removed her jacket, and began unbuttoning her shirt and pants while walking toward the bathroom to complete the job.

John heard water running at the toilet, then the sink, then the shower. He got up, retrieved Joss's clothes and threw everything but her jacket into the washing machine. They had argued about the fact that she still had no clothing at his place though she had a key. Every time she stayed over she would grouse the next day about having to wear the same clothes. He resolved to just buy her a few things that he would keep at his place and demand she leave whatever she wore over there so that she'd always have something to wear. End of discussion.

He then walked to the kitchen and picked up two more bottles of water, a couple of apples and a paring knife, then walked back to the bed. He deposited the items on the nightstand, hopped in bed, fluffed up his pillows, then covered himself to the waist. John gripped his twitching penis, giving it several hard tugs to force it into submission as he waited for Joss to finish her shower.

He didn't have to wait long. Joss came out of the bathroom, fragrant, her hair wet and wavy, hanging down to her shoulders. Joss was wrapped in a bath sheet that was tucked just over her breasts. He expected that she would quickly untuck the sheet, climb over him, slide into bed and be asleep in his arms in moments.


	5. Chapter 5 - For Me? You Shouldn't Have!

For Me? You Shouldn't Have!

**A/N: If you do not like to read strong and graphic sexual content, stop here!**

What he didn't expect is what actually happened. Joss untucked the towel slowly and allowed it to fall to the floor, licking her lips hungrily while staring at John as if he were a meal fit for a starving woman. She snatched the covers completely off his naked body, seeing that he was fondling himself.

"Good," she said. "Hold that position."

Joss crawled onto the bed and knelt between John's thighs. In a swift motion, she wrapped her lips around his dick, with the wetness and pressure that he dearly loved. She gripped, pressed, and massaged his thighs as she worked his member hard, first up and down, then in a circular motion, then up and down again. Her tongue raked its underside as her top and bottom lips squeezed him. John moved his hand or tried to in order to give her better access.

"No. Keep holding your dick right there for me to suck," she snarled. "Don't move it." Then she covered her teeth with her lips and sucked him harder. Pulling off his dick with a pop, she hissed, "That's it, feed me that sweet dick."

Damn, John was loving nasty talking Joss! His moans echoed off the high ceilings. The light was still on, so he could clearly see what she was doing to him. Joss's own groans and the sounds of her sucking him were driving him to an orgasm that he didn't want to have – at least not yet.

"Joss...Joss...wha," he cried out, turning his face to the left then the right, and closing his eyes tightly. John raised a tight fist in the air as if to punch _something_ then opened his fingers wide in submission to the thrill of Joss working on him before clenching his fist again.

"Fuck my mouth some," she demanded, her own moans joining his. Her hips were pumping, her nails, deep in his thigh. She moved one of her hands, raking her nails over his body, and she began to pinch and score his nipple.

"Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh," John cried out with each exhaled breath. He held Joss's hair away from her face, pressing her face into his crotch simultaneously. His lower body, from his hips to his knees, pumped against Joss's hot wet mouth, the rapid pace set as if he were afraid she'd stop the pleasure.

John was trembling all over now, and Joss pulled her mouth off him again with another loud pop and a guttural extended "mmmmmmnnnn". She then quickly straddled him, resting her palms on his chest. Joss next began to ride him hard with her whole body, torso and shoulders shaking, breasts bouncing, her eyes closed in ecstasy as she hissed louder and rode harder.

John sighed in deep satisfaction, stretching his body to its full length beneath her, as she continued riding him hard and fast,

"Aawwwgh," was John's response to the heat from the friction of her wet pussy sliding up, down, and around his cock. He grunted with every slap of her body against his.

He sat up, resting on his elbows, his mouth open into a wicked, lopsided grin. He raised up further, and sucked Joss's hardened pointed nipple into his mouth. He licked, sucked, nibbled, chewed, then released the morsel, now shining and wet from his attentions. As he sat back, he spanked both of Joss's ass cheeks simultaneously with his open palms, hard, looking at Joss's face with an intensity that would have frightened a lesser woman.

"Yes," Joss screamed. "Do it again," and she bounced on him harder again.

"That's it Baby, fuck me good," John shouted, granting her command for another spank.

Joss growled at him in return, continuing to bounce and grind him.

Joss laid on his chest, sucking his nipples as she continued on. John held her tight to him, one hand at the back of her head, the other around her waist. He began jack hammering, using his feet and legs as his power source. John began to run his hands over Joss's back, her plump ass, back up into her hair as he thrusted rapid fire. It took Joss a moment to catch his rhythm, but once she did, she threw it right back at him, sliding, wriggling and grinding her whole body against him as if she didn't have a bone in her body.

The two leaned to one side and Joss straightened out one leg, hooking the other at his hip. A lascivious moan escaped John's lips and as soon as Joss heard it, she let one loose one of her own.

"This feels so fucking damn good," she said, realizing the true definition of bump and grind.

The pair lay forehead to forehead, kissing, stroking with hands and genitals. They whispered, they shouted. Eventually, Joss none too gently rolled John so he was flat on his back again, and she sat up straight atop him. This time, she "released" her hips somehow, and she started to dance on his dick. Her butt cheeks clapped, shook, clenched, circled round, up and down and back again.

"Ohhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhhhh, ohhhhh,, shit, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" shouted John, panting. "Don't you dare stop. Don't you fucking stop!" he threatened.

He smacked then palmed Joss's ass cheeks, enjoying not only the sensations of what she was doing to him, but feeling the motion of her bottom maneuvers through his hands. He heard the sounds of the wet slapping flesh on flesh and the squishy pussy he was getting, smelling their sexing in the air, mingled with their sweat, seeing the extreme pleasure and exertion on her face. John rose up to lick the sweat from Joss's chest.

By this time, John was so far gone that his mouth was open but he was unable to make a sound, his throat sore from all the noise he'd been making. So he just buried his head deeper into the pillows, eyes now closed tightly again.

Joss, sitting high, leaned back, still on John, hard and deep. She moved her palms to his thighs then to his knees. When she felt the sweat there, too, Joss knew then that she was giving it to him good, without fail, as he had loudly commanded earlier. She grinned.

John arched his back fisting the sheets so hard they came loose from all four corners of the bed. He found his voice again but the sounds he was making were unintelligible. Joss joined him for a duet of sexual cacophony.

John now began to groan from somewhere deep in his belly and he gripped Joss at the waist hard, his fingers splayed across her back. Joss dropped her head to her chest, her hips snapping uncontrollably, and she cried out John's name, over and over, even as he thrusted his own release deep inside her. His toes were spread wide, every muscle in his body strained as he grunted harshly with each spurt of his fluid into Joss's body. He raked his nails down her back, clinging to her helplessly, and he felt Joss spasming hard gushing her own fluids over his cock.

"Joss, Joss," he yelled, not even realizing he was doing so. "I love you, Joss, i love you."

He looked up at his lover, his woman, and she was totally undone by the lightened clarity of his blue eyes, revealing his soul to her.

As soon as he could, John sat up, and wrapped Joss's legs around his waist and she sat on his lap. They kissed forever, circling each other's mouths with tongues, soul gazing lovingly.

"I love you John, so much," Joss said. "Those words aren't even enough to tell you what I feel for you," she added, tears falling from her beautiful soft brown eyes.

They finally lay down on the bed.

"Oh, my sweet heaven," John murmured, completely sated. "That was…magnificent," he finally said, searching his vocabulary for appropriate superlatives, convinced that he didn't have one that was suitable.

"It was, wasn't it? You always know what I need," whispered Joss.

"So do you," John said, smiling, "Even before I know I need it sometimes, like tonight. Water?" he asked.

"Please." Joss then gulped down most of the bottle.

She lay down on the mattress but quickly jumped up.

"Ewwh," she said. "This bed is cold and

drenched, and I am too but I am too tired to get up to change the sheets and shower."

"I think I have a fix," said John.

John went to the bathroom and cleaned himself quickly. He looked in the mirror seeing that his skin was still flushed. His cock, still semi-erect, was a deep burgundy. He touched his many scratches and smiled, remembering exactly how he acquired each one. He then took a clean washcloth, wet it, grabbed two bath sheets and padded back to the bed. John then wiped Joss's face, arms, chest. He turned the cloth over and wiped between her Joss's legs and butt cheeks.

"Scoot over," he said. John folded the bath sheets, laid them down across the bed, covering the wet spots. "Ok," he said, and Joss raised up and scooted back. "Better?"

"Much."

John plumped his pillows again, leaned against the headboard, and crossed his feet at the ankles. He picked up an apple from the nightstand and started cutting slices with the paring knife. He offered a slice to Joss which she took, then one for himself and another for her. Joss quietly observed that John was still in his naked glory and as tired as she was, it was all she could do to keep from jumping him again. Last time she would engage in any sex talk about John!

"So how were things at Bethanny's once I left?" John finally asked.

"Fine. She's strong, starting therapy, next week. She'll be fine. We have a plan to rotate staying with her for a week or so," Joss commented.

John nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. It's pretty traumatic being threatened in your own home like that."

"Well, she's safe now, as are all the other women who will get justice, thanks to you. Thank you also for cooking for us and buying Bethanny groceries." Joss leaned up for kiss which she got, then snatched an apple slice off John's knife with her teeth. "What was that soup again?"

"Ratatouille. I made plenty, so I hope your friends will take some home. I took a container to Finch with some French bread."

"You were so considerate to make enough for doggy bags. You are so thoughtful, John. Such a good man to me." He smiled and blushed at the praise. "I mean it."

"It was all for you - I'd do anything, including concoct a way to

befriend 4 women who are a part of your inner circle." John leaned over and sucked a nipple into his mouth again, releasing it quickly with a loud slurp. Joss's pussy tingled at the caress.

"Yes, and the girls saw that in you too," she said. "You have been declared unequivocally and unanimously 'boyfriend material' and they said I can keep you. Also, I have been put on notice that there are three women ready to take my place if I fuck things up. They said to tell you so."

"Only 3?" John asked.

"Yeah - you have me already, and Christine is married, but said if anything happens to Henry..."

The couple laughed, finished the last of the apples, put aside the paring knife, discarded the apple cores and fell into a deep, contented, well-deserved sleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: Well! This story is the conclusion of the stories beginning with Inevitable Outcome, where John gave Joss the gift of "meeting"**

**her so that her friends could know that she was in a relationship. I was going to stop after Mia, but was encouraged to continue with Sylvia. Bethanny sort of burst onto the scene, and a way to introduce John to Christine became clear within Bethanny's story. I hope you enjoyed the journey. Thanks to imprvme who insisted that Mia needed to get fed! I hope you like how that happened. As always, reviews and PMs are welcomel. Hugs! **


End file.
